


Dom-For-Hire

by MissUnmissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Cock Warming, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shibari, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Switch Harry Potter, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissUnmissed/pseuds/MissUnmissed
Summary: For Harry Potter, life after Hogwarts did not go the people had expected. He did not join the aurors or marry Ginny Weasley (he was queer as a purple galleon, thank you very much). Instead Harry Potter took time off from the Wizarding World to explore Muggle sex clubs and consequently became a Dom-For-Hire to service those who were too shy or private to go to a club.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Others, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 262





	Dom-For-Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I'm just borrowing them from JKR and using them to do dirty things to each other.  
> Second Disclaimer: This is not BDSM for Dummies. All my knowledge comes from reading nearly every Kindle Unlimited M/M BDSM book on the market and Google. Overall, this is a work of fiction. If BDSM is something that interests you please do the proper research and do not go by what I have written.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Edited: 01/14/21

Harry Potter felt the soft, scarlet rope run through his fingers as he circled a naked Justin Finch-Fletchley approvingly. Justin’s eyes were fixed straight ahead and his tone legs were spread apart as he stood with his hands interlaced behind his head. His body was rigid and Harry noticed the way his jaw kept ticking. He could tell Justin was growing impatient and Harry had to fight to keep a smirk from reaching his face. They were already 30 minutes into their session and Harry hadn’t even touched him yet. Oh, how he loved to see his subs squirm.

“Would you just bloody well get on with it then?” Justin spat out. Harry raised an eyebrow and to his credit Justin appeared just as surprised as he was.

Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. “Oh, Pet, you are going to regret that.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. It’s just-“

“That’s three.” Justin slammed his mouth shut. “Kiss the floor.”

Justin dropped to his knees and stretched his arms out in front of him with his head a couple inches from the wood panels of the floorboard. He pushed his arse out, ready to take his punishment. Harry walked over to the wall where a variety of implements hung and allowed his hands to trail across them until he reached the cane. He knew from their contract that Justin didn’t enjoy pain as a form of pleasure like some of Harry’s other clients did but impact play was within his limits when it came to punishment. Harry laid the rope on the small side table and turned back to Justin. “Tell me why you are being punished.”

“I was rude to you, Sir. I spoke without permission.” Justin told the floor. He tried to sound contrite but pretty words wouldn’t prevent his punishment.

“Exactly, Pet. You will get three swats from my cane. One for your rudeness and two for speaking without permission twice. You will count them and thank me. Do you understand?” Harry’s voice was firm and confident as his blood vibrated in his veins.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Harry swatted the left cheek and the sound exploded in the small playroom. “One. Thank you, Sir.”

The right cheek. “Two. Thank you, Sir.”

The right cheek again. “Three. Thank you, Sir.”

Harry stepped around to Justin’s front. “Wait.”

Justin pushed himself up to kneel and crossed his hands behind his back. Tears tracked down his cheeks as he looked up at Harry. Harry stepped forward and cupped Justin’s cheek. “You took your punishment very well, Pet. Now let’s get you all tied up.”

Justin’s breath ghosted across Harry’s palm as he let out a barely audible sigh of relief. Justin’s interest in Shibari was what caused him to seek out Harry in the first place. For him it wasn’t sexual, Justin just needed someone to help him not be in control for a while and found that being restrained in a complex design of ropes was the key. Justin was happily married but his wife just didn’t have any interest in doing that for him which was why he reached out to a professional. As long as they didn’t engage in sexual activities his wife didn’t have a problem with it.

Harry placed the crop back on the wall and picked the ropes up from the table. He instructed Justin to stand then got to work. Justin fidgeted at first, as he always did, but as the time went on and the ropes continued their winding pattern he stilled. His body relaxed under Harry’s meticulous hands. Harry finished and took a step back to admire his handy work. A calm had stretched over him as well as he eyed his blissed out sub. He stepped forward again and allowed his fingertips to trace around the soft winding rope. He’d met some Doms who used conjured rope and Harry still would under the right circumstances but he’d found for the delicate work of Shibari he preferred to buy the rope from Muggle fetish shops.

Harry waited a few moments before he decided to unwind his work. Justin remained quiet and calm as he the ropes were removed from his body. Once Harry was finished he set the rope on the table and took Justin’s hand to guide him out of the playroom. The room he led him to had pale blue walls with a bed in one corner and a white suede, L-shaped sofa along the wall. Harry guided him to the sofa and helped him sit in the corner. He went to the cabinet on the wall and took out a room temperature water bottle and a blanket. He set the water bottle on the small table in front of the couch and sat next to Justin. He wrapped him in the blanket and pulled him gently into his arms. Justin sighed contentedly and Harry allowed himself to relax into the couch as he carded one hand through Justin’s hair.

After a few minutes Justin began to sit up and open his eyes. He reached out to the table and picked up the bottle of water and gulped it down almost to the bottom. He looked back at Harry with a small smile on his face. Harry returned the smile easily. “All good?”

“Yeah, thanks mate. I really needed this. Heather is driving me bloody crazy with all this baby stuff. You know how it is.” Harry coughed. “Oh. Right, ‘course you don’t. Well you’re lucky Draco can’t get pregnant. It’s a nightmare. Be grateful that when you finally have kids you’ll just adopt them.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Right.”

Justin stood up and began to get dressed. Harry went back over to the cabinet and got out a salve. He handed it to Justin. “Here. Rub this on your arse and it should help with any continuing pain.”

Justin smiled gratefully. “Thanks. Well I’m gonna head out, yeah?”

Harry forced a smile. “Yeah. See you.”

~*~HP~*~

The uncomfortable feeling hadn’t left Harry as he walked through the door into Grimmauld place. Thankfully it was silent after the removal of Walburga Black a few years ago. It’d taken two Gringotts curse breakers and an alleged unspeakable but they’d managed to get the painting off the wall. Sometimes it paid to be the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.

Harry thought back to his conversation again and wondered why it had bothered him so much. Admittedly, most of his conversations with Justin bothered him. The prat hadn’t gotten any less annoying after leaving Hogwarts. Luckily, Justin didn’t like to talk during his sessions and didn’t normally stick around long enough after that so Harry was okay with continuing their arrangement. Justin was the only client he did Shibari scenes with and that was one of Harry’s favorite activities. He loved being able to provide the safety and assurance that came with tying up his subs. It also looked gorgeous once the design was completed.

The biggest reason Harry loved being a Dom-For-Hire was because it was the first thing he’d ever done on his own. He loved having a connection with people and he loved being able to provide a safe space for people to enact their wildest fantasies. Most importantly it was something _he_ wanted to do. Not something that Albus Dumbledore or any other members of the Order had a hand in pushing him towards.

He’d taken a gap year after completing his NEWTs and everyone had expected he would go into the aurors once that time was completed. Instead, Harry spent most of it in Muggle sex clubs. He found a love in both dominating and submitting. He’d also found love in someone else: Draco Malfoy.

He’d been a member of Deviant Desire, the new BDSM club within walking distance of his home, for a little over a month when the manager approached him one night to see if he’d like to partake in a demo to draw in new members. Having little else to do, Harry readily agreed. He hadn’t worked with the Dom before but was more than happy to have someone to submit to. Doms were harder to find than subs so he hadn’t had the chance to submit in a while.

Imagine his surprise when he discovered that his manager would not be the Dom in the demonstration but instead it would be his childhood nemesis.

 _“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry demanded. The tight leather of his shorts had been as comfortable as a second skin but now began to feel restricting. He could feel his palms begin to sweat as his mind began to chant:_ No, not here. This is my escape. My safe space. They shouldn’t have been able to find me here.

_Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Is that anyway to speak to your Dom, Potter?”_

_“No way in hell am I letting you be my Dom.” Harry ground out through clenched teeth. He attempted to calm his breathing and slow his racing heart. Malfoy finally noticed his distress._

_"Why don’t we go sit and talk?” His voice was gentler than Harry had ever imagined possible as Malfoy gestured to the aftercare room. Harry nodded once and Malfoy led the way. The room was empty since the club had only just opened for the evening. Malfoy relaxed on the couch with his legs spread. Harry hovered in the corner. Malfoy sighed. “I’m not going to hex you if you sit down, Potter.”_

_Harry walked over to the couch and sat next to Malfoy leaving a few inches of space between them. His entire body was tense. Malfoy turned to look at him. “When Evan asked me to demo tonight I’d never imagined it’d be you. But maybe this could be a chance to move on from out past.”_

_Harry huffed. “Yeah. I’m sure you whipping me on a cross will be real cathartic for you.”_

_Malfoy narrowed his eyes. “If you think I’m the type of Dom that would just use a scene as a form of petty revenge, why are you even still here?”_

_“I promised Evan.” Harry replied simply._

_“If you can’t trust the person he picked out for you then there’s no point in doing this tonight. We’re here to encourage people to explore the lifestyle not send them running.”_

_Harry ran a hand through his unmanageable hair. “I know. I just… this isn’t easy for me, Malfoy. There’s a reason I go to Muggle clubs.”_

_“I imagine it’s similar to the reason I do.” Malfoy responded. Harry thought about that for a moment before Malfoy continued. “Potter, I’m not going to even attempt a scene with you until I believe you’ll enjoy it. I’ll tell Evan I decided we just didn’t get on and he’ll find someone else to do the demo another night.”_

_Harry considered that but then Malfoy continued. “You spoke at my trial saying you believed I could change given the opportunity. Allow me the chance to prove I have.”_

_Harry thought it over. There was expected to be a rather large turn out that night. He had his safe words and Malfoy wouldn’t dare not honor them in front of so many people. It was for Evan. He could do this. “All right then. Let’s do this.”_

_A genuine smile formed on Malfoy’s face. “Excellent. Before we go back out there remind me of your limits.”_

_“I’d of reckoned Evan gave you my file.” Harry replied, puzzled._

_Malfoy nodded. “He did, but I want to ensure that nothing has changed now that you know I’ll be your Dom for the night. It’ll be a reminder to both of us.”_

_Harry couldn’t fault that logic. It was actually a very considerate thing for a Dom to do and Harry would probably be doing the same thing if their positions were reversed. “Well we’re just doing the cross scene today so… no belts or penetrative sex. Everything else should be fine. I have a high pain tolerance so don’t be afraid of hitting too hard.”_

_Malfoy nodded. “Safe words?”_

_“Just the standard stop light system.”_

_“All right. Let’s go.” Malfoy stood and offered his hand to Harry._

_“Yes, Sir.” Harry replied a bit sarcastically as he took Malfoy’s hand to help him stand._

_"Good boy.” Malfoy’s voice dropped an octave and he winked. Against all odds heat began to pool in Harry’s groin._

_Malfoy led him out of the room and to the podium in the first demo room. Harry removed his skin tight shorts and sheer shirt until he stood naked in front of the crowd. After a couple years spent in Muggle sex clubs he was no longer self-conscious of being nude. His heart fluttered as he met Malfoy’s hungry eyes. He walked to the cross and waited. He focused on taking even breaths while Malfoy spoke to the room instructing them as he secured Harry to the cross. The words faded away once he was secured. He pulled at the restraints slightly and Malfoy’s long fingers tested the tightness. “Too tight?”_

_Harry shook his head. “Verbal answer Harry.”_

_Harry started at the use of his first name and turned his head slightly to look at Malfoy. “They’re fine, Sir.”_

_Malfoy brought up a hand to Harry’s hair and smoothed it down. His voice low was low in Harry’s ear as he whispered, “Good boy.”_

_Harry blushed slightly as the heat in his groin flared to life again. His cock started to harden and Harry swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. As Malfoy turned back to speak with the crowd Harry allowed himself to relax against the cross and let Malfoy take the lead. A few more moments passed and Malfoy’s voice was in his ear again. “Ready, Pet?”_

_“Yes, Sir.” It was merely seconds before the wonderfully sharp bite of a lash against his shoulder met his skin. Harry moaned as another hit his left arse cheek. He soared along the endorphins as the whip bit into his skin. Malfoy stopped for a bit to change whips and resumed striking the lashes onto Harry. His cock was achingly hard by the time the impact stopped. Malfoy pressed against Harry’s back and he could feel Malfoy’s erection through his leather trousers. He reached around and rubbed the heel of his hand against Harry’s cock. Harry moaned in pleasure._

_“Do you want to come, Harry?”_

_Harry whimpered and pushed against Malfoy’s hand. “Please, Sir.”_

_Malfoy hummed in satisfaction and his strong hand curled around Harry as he began to stroke him, pressing a thumb against the slit when he reached the top. Malfoy’s breath panted in his ear. “Come.”_

_Harry exploded and rode the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body as he came. He felt the warm splatches of Malfoy’s cum hit his back. Malfoy released Harry’s restraints and Harry collapsed into Malfoy’s arms. Malfoy hefted him up with one arm under his knees and the other wrapped around his back. Harry’s eyes fell closed as he buried his face into Malfoy’s shoulder inhaling the scent of sweat and sandalwood._

_When Harry opened his eyes again they were curled together on the couch in the aftercare room and Malfoy was running a hand through Harry’s hair whispering, “You did so well, Harry. I’m so proud of you.”_

_Harry smiled and snuggled in closer. Maybe Malfoy wasn’t such a bad Dom after all._

It’d been nearly seven years since that night and Harry could safely say that the sentiment hadn’t changed. They now lived together and Draco acted as his Dom with Harry giving him complete control most weekends. It was far from your average total power exchange, especially since during the week Harry acted as a Dom to a variety of wizarding and Muggle clients alike. It was difficult to change mindsets during the week so they acted as a typical couple then. Overall, Harry was happier than he’d ever imagined he would be during the war. However, it seemed as though the wizarding world didn’t believe he was happy enough.

Harry let out a sigh as he pattered around the kitchen. After nearly cutting off his finger for the third time while chopping vegetables in preparation for dinner he put down the knife and headed to his non-magical office to send an email to Evan. The only appointment he had tomorrow was with Evan to discuss advertising his services at Deviant Desire. His mind was racing with the all too familiar discouraging thoughts and he knew he’d need to take a mental health day tomorrow.

Harry was adding the vegetables to the skillet for his stir fry when Draco came home. “Do I need to remind you again that you’re a wizard, Potter?”

Harry didn’t respond, not really in the mood for their usual teasing tonight. Draco’s arms looped around Harry’s stomach as he pulled him against his chest. Harry relaxed into the embrace.

“You all right?” Harry shook his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Another head shake.

Draco moved a hand away from Harry’s body and waved his wand to perform a stasis charm on the food and turn off the stove. “Do you have any clients tomorrow?”

“No. Just that meeting with Evan and I cancelled it.”

Draco turned Harry to face him. He cupped his cheek. “Go get undressed and wait for me in front of the sofa.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, eager to turn his mind off for a while. “Yes, Sir.”

Harry undressed, folded his clothes, then placed them on the sofa. He knelt on the soft carpet with his knees spread and his palms face up on his thighs. His back was straight as he waited for Draco to enter the room. When Draco came in he sat down in front of Harry. Draco wound a hand through Harry’s hair and led his head to Draco’s groin. His cock was out and Harry opened his mouth eagerly. “You are going to be my little cock warmer. If you’re good, I might fuck your throat after I’ve read a chapter from my book.”

Harry shifted as his cock began to fill at Draco’s words. Draco grabbed a fistful of hair and led Harry’s head to his cock. Harry swallowed him to the root but was careful not to suck. Draco stroked his cheek then summoned his book. It might have been minutes or it might have been hours but Harry found that he didn’t care as his mind finally went quiet. Every so often Draco would shift and his half-hard cock would go further down Harry’s throat. Saliva began to escape Harry’s mouth and drool coursed down his chin as he waited for Draco to decide he was ready to fuck his throat. There was comfort in knowing that Harry didn’t get a choice in when this would happen. All he could do was wait.

Draco finally put his book down and pumped his cock into Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed greedily around him. Draco pulled back Harry’s head and stood up so he could fuck Harry’s throat properly. Harry brought up his hands to grab onto Draco’s thighs so he wouldn’t fall over as Draco began to thrust deeper. Harry fought against his gag reflex and inhaled through his nose as his eyes watered. Draco finally pulled away.

“Over the couch.” Draco’s voice was gravely with lust.

Harry went around the couch and leaned his elbows against it. He spread his legs and waited eagerly. Draco stepped up behind him and grabbed his arse cheeks and began to squeeze and rub harshly. “You’ve been a very good boy haven’t you, Harry?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry responded, his voice rough from the previous abuse on his throat.

“Good boys get rewards.” It wasn’t a question so Harry didn’t respond. Draco’s thumb rubbed over Harry’s hole. “Have you been good enough to deserve my cum in your hole?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.” Harry begged as he pushed back, eager for Draco to be inside of him.

Draco pulled his thumb back and swatted Harry’s cheek. “Patience, love, or you won’t get your reward.” Harry whimpered but stayed still. “Good boy.”

Draco’s finger came back to Harry’s entrance and was slick this time. He pushed it deep inside with one thrust coating him with the lube. He pulled back out and pushed in a second finger and roughly scissoring them inside Harry’s hole. Once Draco decided he was ready he removed both fingers completely and Harry whined. Draco swatted his arse again. He was met with the head of Draco’s cock at his entrance. He groaned as Draco thrust inside of him, relishing in the slight burn that came with the stretch. Draco gave him only a minute to adjust before he began thrusting deeply in earnest.

“Ugh, Draco…” Harry moaned.

“You want to come, love?” Draco panted as he pegged Harry’s prostate.

“Please, please.” Harry begged.

“Not yet.” Draco’s warm, hard cock disappeared and Harry cried out. “On your knees on the ground.”

Harry fell to his knees eagerly. Draco positioned himself behind Harry and pushed in. He wrapped one arm around Harry’s chest and pulled him against him. Draco’s cock found his prostate again and hammered against it. The fire in Harry’s belly began to swarm around his entire body as he shook and fought against the urge to climax.

“Please, Draco.”

Draco wrapped a fist around Harry’s cock. “Come.”

Harry cried out as the cum left his body and covered Draco’s hand. He felt Draco’s seed spill deep inside of him and relished in being claimed as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. They laid on the ground and Draco adjusted them both so Harry was resting his head on his chest.

“I love you.” Draco whispered and kissed him on the head. Harry just hummed in response.

After some time passed Draco insisted that they get up and led Harry to the couch. He felt the tingle of Draco’s magic as he cleaned them both and waited as Draco left the room to get some water. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again, Draco was holding him against his chest and rubbing his back in circles.

“Back with me?” Draco asked.

“Yeah.” Harry croaked out. Draco brought the water to Harry’s lips and he gulped it down. “Thanks.”

“Of course, love.” Draco brought his lips to Harry’s in a gentle peck. “Doing better?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do I need to AK someone?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled. “No it wasn’t like that.” He sighed. “Just something my client said to me today reminded me why I don’t like clients in the wizarding community.”

“Maybe use a gag on him next time.” Draco replied.

Harry chuckled. “It was after the scene so unfortunately that wouldn’t have worked.”

“Pity.” Draco took a sip from the water.

They sat in silence for a bit before Harry said, “They all expect something more from me. Even my clients. They want me to get married and have children. Even the Prophet, who just believe I’m a layabout, can’t seem to understand that someone could be happy without those things.”

Draco squeezed Harry closer to him. “You worry too much what other people want.”

“I know.” Harry murmured.

“Luckily you have me here to remind you that all you really need to make you happy is my cock.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “Yeah. Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you read the tags you'll know this is my first fanfiction but it's also my first time writing smut. After not writing hardly at all for a few years I am a little rusty so any and all constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> xoxo,  
> Miss


End file.
